1. Field
The disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate used for a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel display devices, which is most widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display is classified into a vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display and a horizontal electric filed mode liquid crystal display according to a direction of the electric field.
The liquid crystal display operated in the horizontal electric field mode has been actively developed since the liquid crystal display operated in the vertical electric field mode has problems relating to an optical viewing angle. In detail, research and development have been progressed to reduce a manufacturing cost of a liquid crystal display operated in a plane-to-line switching (“PLS”) mode.
In addition, the liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor in which an active layer includes amorphous silicon or crystalline silicon. However, the amorphous silicon undesirably has low carrier mobility and the crystalline silicon provides difficulty in securing uniform properties. A thin film transistor that includes the active layer including an oxide semiconductor, which has high carrier mobility and uniform properties, has been researched.